Welcome Back Home
by Grabbergirl
Summary: Based off what happened after Korrina left Ash and his friends, from episode 30-34. Korrina is now home and her family is really happy to see her.


Korrina and Lucario return home from her little journey searching for the Lucarionite with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. She goes into the Tower of Mastery, Gurkinn happens to be standing there, "How did it go?" asks Gurkinn. "Mabel had me do flower arrangements, but it turns out she wants me and Lucario to bring our hearts into one" says Korrina. "I did the same thing when I was your age" says Gurkinn, remembering himself in his teen years doing flower arrangements with his own Lucario; "I met the most beautiful girl there, your grandmother" says Gurkinn. "Where did you meet her? Is she Mabel's daughter?" asks Korrina. "No she was the daughter of her close friend" says Gurkinn, smiling lovely, blushing, remembering his wife. "Oh Malinda" says Gurkinn, his wife died when Korrina was only five "Too bad she's gone, Malinda would be so happy" says Gurkinn. His wife was one of the only things that made Gurkinn happy.

"Your mother's waiting for you" says Gurkinn. "Okay see ya later, Grandfather" says Korrina. She goes up into a big room, which has a table, two beds, two cribs, a couch, a kitchenette, and TV. There she sees her mom, and a child, a little boy. "Oh my dear Korrina" says the woman. She hugs Korrina, kissing her on top of the head. "Korrina!" squeals the little boy. "Daymon!" says Korrina. "Lucario" says Lucario. She kneels down to Daymon's size and she hugs him, Daymon is Korrina's little brother and he is the same age as Bonnie and Max maybe a year younger. "I missed you" says Daymon. "Daymon has been asking about you" says Korrina's mother. "Daymon always does when we go on our trips or journeys" says Korrina in unison. "So what's the surprise, mom?" says Korrina. "Your Aunt Fresa found out this morning that she's pregnant" says her mother. Korrina makes her blank face as she did when she found out that Aunt Fresa was pregnant with her little cousins, "I'm gonna have a new baby cousin" says Korrina. "I wonder what it would be" says Daymon. "A little girl would be nice" says Korrina. A little baby girl, who looks like she could be 13-15 months old walk towards Korrina, she goes onto her knees to the baby's height, "Hi Natalie, did you miss me?" she asks her. "Korrina" she says. Korrina is happy, "Finally after teaching my baby sister for two months, she can finally get my name right" says Korrina.

Korrina lifts her up in her arms and gives her hug and a kiss on the top of her head. Natalie then touches Lucario's nose, making the noise she usually makes when touching her big sister's Lucario. "Natalie, this is Lucario" says Korrina. "Luraio" says Natalie. "Close enough" says Korrina. After putting baby Natalie down, Korrina walks over to the crib, where a little baby boy lays wide awake, staring up at her as usual. "Hi Andrew" she greets him. Baby Andrew interacts with Korrina by babbling. "I can tell you missed your big sister too" says Korrina. Korrina remembers there's something in her backpack that her baby brother likes, a keychain. "Remember this?" asks Korrina holding it up. "You loved it, but I won't let you play with it, you'll choke on it" says Korrina. She puts it away, she leaves the room. She goes into another room, which is like a bedroom. A preteen sits on the bed reading a novel. "Hi Alissa" says Korrina. "Lucario" says Lucario. "Hi Korrina, back so soon?" asks Alissa. "What? Alissa you always think I'll be gone long, my trips and journeys normally can last up to a week" says Korrina. "Yes I could be talking to the wrong person, I see you can mega evolve your Lucario now" says Alissa. "Yes, it can. Maybe we can have a sister mega evolution battle" says Korrina. Alissa giggles as she holds up her wrist, she has a decorative bracelet with a keystone, she can mega evolve her Abomasnow and Gallade. She gets up and hugs Korrina, "I missed you" say Alissa. Korrina leaves the room, she her family, her Uncle Newman was still at work and her little cousins are playing. She sees her Aunt Fresa is sound asleep and her room smelled like vomit and her two little cousins are quietly playing, "mom is right, Aunt Fresa is pregnant" says Korrina quietly, remember her mother's pregnancies with Daymon, Natalie, and Andrew, she can't remember her mother being pregnant with Alissa because she was only a three year old at the time and her Aunt Fresa's pregnancies with her two little cousins.

"Korrina, we missed you" whispers a little girl. "Be quiet because mommy's sleeping" whispers a little boy. "Jeff, Sylvia I'm glad to be back, I can mega evolve Lucario and you are gonna be a big brother" whispers Korrina. "So that's the thing on Lucario's arm" says Sylvia. "Well I'll let your mom sleep, I'll go" says Korrina. They wave goodbye. Korrina and Lucario are tired from their journey; they go into a room with couches and a TV. A maid was cleaning the floor. "Hi Korrina, Lucario, you look tired" greets the maid. "Yes we are tired" says Korrina. She groggily walks over to her favorite couch, a folding couch; she folds it down, to resemble a cot. She pulls out her pillow and blanket. Her and Lucario lay down, she takes out her ponytail and takes off her sunglasses and shoes and socks. She and Lucario climb under the covers and before they knew it, they fell into a dead sleep. Her Uncle Newman came home and hung his lab coat up. "Son, home soon? You better not be just as mushy as your mother" says Gurkinn. "Dad, look you, comparing me to mom as usual" says Uncle Newman. "You should of learned mega evolution like your own father, I've expected better from you, son" says Gurkinn. "Dad" says Uncle Newman.

Uncle Newman goes into the room that Korrina and Lucario are sleeping in. Gurkinn goes up there too. "She needs her sleep" says Uncle Newman. He softly strokes Korrina's head affectionately, "sleep well Korrina, your growing" says Uncle Newman softly, he kisses Korrina on her head, she grabs Uncle Newman's hand in her sleep and strokes it. "She comes back from her journey then collapses on the couch" says Gurkinn. "She does this whenever she comes home from a long trip or journey, let her sleep, dad" says Uncle Newman. They left, while Korrina and Lucario slept, Aunt Fresa left a gift bag by her feet. Korrina and Lucario woke up just in time for dinner. They had dinner, Korrina opened up Aunt Fresa's gift bag. Inside it, the dress she wanted and Roxie's newest album. "Thank you, Aunt Fresa" says Korrina. "You're welcome" says Aunt Fresa. After dinner, the family socialized and Korrina showed them her picture. "I know that boy from anywhere" says Korrina's mother. "Susan? Where did you see him at?" asks Uncle Newman. "There's this little boy that Korrina used to play when she was little, he looked just like that, he is Verna's son" says Susan. "Oh that boy was Clemont" says Korrina. "And after several years, he's never changed, we've played, we shared our feelings, and made each other feel better, now he's just like his mom" says Korrina. "Yes we'd like to see him" says Aunt Fresa. They hang up her picture.

Everyone goes to bed and Korrina now has thoughts, her baby cousin that will be born soon and an old friend she reunited with.


End file.
